


(a kiss) to wake up

by carissima



Series: a kiss [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Zach’s having the best dream. Like, hands down, a top ten dream of all time.





	(a kiss) to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short, shorrrrrt fics posted on tumblr, reposted here, unbeta'd

Zach’s having the best dream. Like, hands down, a top ten dream of all time.

It’s a sex dream. Obviously. He hasn’t brought anyone home in months, so obviously his subconscious has had enough, providing him with someone to kiss, to run his hands over their firm, taut body, to arch into Zach like they’re desperate for Zach’s touch.

Zach wants to touch. And it’s his dream so he does, long sweeping strokes down a hard, muscular back, soft hair falling down around Zach as they pant together, his face buried in their neck and breathing hard. A low groan – okay, it’s definitely a dude that his subconscious has supplied for his top ten sex dream tonight – and a roll of hips, pressing Zach harder into the mattress.

“Yeah,” he breathes in his dream, his hands still wandering, still learning the long lines of his ‘someone’, fingers trailing as he hears answering groans that urge him on, a vaguely familiar voice murmuring his name.

He knows that voice, but he’s too turned on, he hasn’t got the patience to figure out who his subconscious has planted for him in this dream. He’s too busy gripping thick thighs, digging his fingers in so he can move with them, bodies in tandem, his heart racing and electricity thrumming through every inch of his body.

God, he really needs to get laid for real, but this is probably better than any actual sex he’s had in an embarrassingly long time.

Zach slides a hand up his warm body, cupping the back of his head and dragging him in for a kiss. It’s softer than he thought it would be. He licks his tongue into their mouth, swallows all the noises they make.

“Zach,” he moans, and pulls back a little. Zach makes an unhappy little noise and tries to pull him back for another kiss – he’s so close, he wants this so, so much – but there’s resistance.

“Zach.”

This time, the voice is crystal clear and he can’t even pretend to be shocked that his subconscious dreamt up Willy.

“Will,” he murmurs, helpless. 

Willy’s hand caresses his cheek. “Open your eyes, Zach.”

Zach hums and leans into his touch. “They are open,” he says with a laugh.

Willy’s lips brush over his. “Open them.”

Zach pulls him in for a more thorough kiss, until he’s breathless and Willy’s squirming against him.

He opens his eyes.

And blinks. He’s in a hotel room. The one he’d checked into last night. In LA. And Willy is straddling his lap, looking down at him with a curious expression.

“This isn’t a dream,” Zach says stupidly. He’s got one hand in Willy’s hair and the other is gripping his waist, and probably going to leave a bruise or two on Willy’s fair skin.

“Nope,” Willy agrees, his tone even. Carefully so. “I came in to wake you up and you kinda started making out with me, dude.”

Zach flushes bright red. He’s so, so embarrassed. “Sorry,” he says thickly before he clears his throat. “Fuck. Sorry, Willy.”

“Did I look like I minded?” Willy asks. There’s no judgement in his tone, just a natural curiosity.

Zach blinks up at him. He’s still got his hands all over Willy, who’s still straddling him and has his own hands on Zach’s chest, holding him up. “You don’t mind me kissing you.”

“Dude, that wasn’t just kissing.” Now Willy’s laughing, just a little. Not meanly though, Zach’s not sure what he’d do if Willy decided to be cruel. “We were two minutes away from having full on sex, bro.”

Zach’s mouth is suddenly dry as the fucking desert.

Willy grins down at him and rolls his hips experimentally. Zach doesn’t mean to react, he swears he doesn’t, but he’s on a hair trigger here and all his fantasies are coming true in some weird, fucked up way.

So he arches his hips up and bites out Willy’s name.

“Oh yeah,” Willy’s eyes light up and he leans down, both of them with their eyes wide open as Willy kisses him, open-mouthed and deliciously slick.

“Yeah?” Zach asks, just to make sure. The fact that Willy’s sliding his hands into his boxers and wiggling them off is a pretty clear indicator but Zach likes words.

“Yeah,” Willy says, rolling his eyes as he gets naked and then eyes Zach hungrily. “Fuck yeah.”

Zach grins and uses all his substantial body weight to roll them until Willy’s underneath him.

“Oh yeah,” Willy breathes and Zach kisses him.


End file.
